1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for applying a covering on a substrate such as steel sheets or walls. The invention also relates to a device employed in the practical application of said method. Finally, the invention is concerned with a reinforced covering obtained by means of said method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve the adhesion of a relatively thick covering such as a fireproof facing on a substrate, a customary practice consists in embedding a reinforcement in the covering. The reinforcement usually consists of wire-mesh fabric which strengthens the covering and thus prevents it from breaking-away from the substrate.
When the covering is applied on the substrate, the technical problem which arises is that of holding the reinforcement in position on the substrate. The reinforcement is in fact liable to shift, especially if the covering is spray-deposited by means of a jet under pressure. Moreover, it is difficult to control the spacing between the substrate and the reinforcement since said reinforcement has a tendency to be applied against the substrate, with the result that adhesion of the covering is impaired and the strengthening function of the reinforcement is lost. As a rule, the reinforcement should preferably be located at approximately one-half the thickness of the covering in order to strengthen it with maximum efficiency.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for applying a covering on a substrate which overcomes the disadvantages set forth in the foregoing in order to obtain a strong covering which is securely bonded to the substrate.